


Paper doll

by KopyKat



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Hux needs a hug, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopyKat/pseuds/KopyKat
Summary: Brendol Hux always said Armitage looked thin like paper, Pryde always thought he looked more like a porcelain doll, but how much can this “doll” take before it shatters





	1. Bad dreams bad news

Please stop I don’t want this please.young Armitage cried as the man above him raped him. Hush boy, you know you like it. Said Lieutenant Pryde. No I don’t someone help help me. Cry as much as you want kid no one is gonna help you, now you better start making this worth my while your daddy was nice enough to give you to me for the night and not his troopers, they would hurt you a lot worse than this I can assure you that. Please please stop please st- Ahh. Armitage awoke in a cold sweat. Just another dream he sighed. Meow said Millicent. It’s ok Millie I’m fine. Said Armitage as he got out of bed. Hope I didn’t oversleep. Said Armitage as he started putting his work clothes on. I’ll see you later Millie be a good girl. Meow said Millicent almost as if saying I will. Armitage was walking to the platform when Mitaka ran up to him looking frantic. Sir I... I’m so sor sorry to bother you but it’s. Armitage groaned. What has he done now. Mitaka looked confused. Sir uhm who? Kylo! said Armitage frustrated Mitaka looked like a fireplace now lit finally realizing. Oh Supreme Leader Ren no it’s not him. Said Mitaka looking relieved. Than what is it lieutenant? Said Armitage beginning to lose his patience. Well you know since Captain Phasma perished we needed a new stormtrooper leader so We found someone who will. Who? said Armitage. Well sir he is actually one of your fathers old acquaintances he is very skilled and should make a fine member- who is it said Armitage as far as he could remember all his fathers acquaintances were retired or dead. Well sir his name is Pryde, Allegiant General Pryde. Mitaka’s words felt like ice cold water was dumped on him. Pryde? Said Armitage. Sir are you ok? you look paler than normal? Yes lieutenant I uhm actually I need to see Supreme Leader Ren right away. Said Armitage as he practically fled to the Supreme Leader chambers.


	2. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

Hey everyone this is KopyKat I’ve decided last minute to make this story have a happy ending by adding Kylux to the mixture so I had to go back to the idea board and make up a new chapter 2 so I will hopefully have that done and up by Tuesday at the latest. Thank you all who have read my story and I can’t wait to see your comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	3. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Sorry everyone I know I said I would update but my hard five that I saved the new chapter on freaked out and I lost all of the contents on it so I will try and have a new chapter by next week. Thank you for your patience. Love KopyKat


	4. It just keeps getting worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux talks to Kylo in the throne room and gets more bad news

Armitage made his way to the throne room to see Ren about this monstrosity. Supreme Leader I hav- Hux quickly stopped in his tracks. What do you want Hux? Said a clearly shirtless Kylo. I-I uh could you please put something on said Hux trying to look anywhere else but at him. What’s the matter Hux see something you like? Said Kylo looking smug. Hux started blushing and stammered again. Wh-what of cou-course not I’m just not used to looking at your ugly face, honestly you should put the mask back on. Said Hux trying to convince himself that what he was saying was the truth. Heh yeah keep telling yourself that. Damnit thought Hux forget about Kylo being able to read his mind. STAY OUT OF MY HEAD yelled Hux. I need to talk to you about your newest recruitment. Ah yes Allegiant General Pryde that reminds me, you work under him now. Wh- What? Said Hux the memories coming right back. Consider him your boss whatever he needs wether be a drink or for you to shut up you do it. Said Kylo. Now please leave some of us do have work to do that really matters. As you wish. Said Hux as he left the room.  
Hux walked down the corridor to his post when he heard a voice that sent shivers down his back. Hello Armitage. Said Pryde looking at him with such darkness. Hux felt like he was gonna be sick. What no hello for me, you always were fighting me but we will see how you are on your hands and knees in my room like the pet you are. Said Pryde looking more and more aroused at Hux by the minute. Hux turned around and looked at Pryde, he was much older than the lieutenant Hux remembered but his eyes looked the same they looked like a animal about to take its prey.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one  
> Thank you all who read and leave kudos and comments. This is my first ever fanfic but hopefully not my last. KopyKat


End file.
